The Kyuubi's Blossom
by EmoCookiezUlquiorra
Summary: Naruto never had the love of a mom or dad. Everybody shuns him because of the Kyuubi sealed inside him. The only person who understands him is his best friend and secret love Sakura. Read as they grow closer...*Full Sum inside!* R&R please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Wooooo! Another new story! I'm excited. ^^ Well..., let's just get onto the first chapter of 'The Kyuubi's Blossom'. Enjoy!**

** The Kyuubi's Blossom**

** Chapter 1: Reborn and Best Friends**

**

* * *

**Summary: Naruto never had the love of a mom or dad. Everybody shuns him because of the Kyuubi sealed inside him. The only person who understands him is his best friend Sakura Haruno, who has known him since they were 5. He has a crush on her, and she the same with him. Read as they grow closer to each other, and new bonds are formed. x3 PLEASE R&R! Thanx! Enjoyzzz!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or anything of it! Masashi Kishimoto does! But I do own this story. :3

Talking

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi talking to Naruto**

_**Naruto talking to Kyuubi**_

**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura**

_**Sakura talking to Inner Self**_

_**

* * *

**_October 10th. A day everybody hated. A day a demon was born. Or that's what people called him. It was the day, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox or also called Kyūbi no Yōko, was sealed inside of a newborn baby. A baby named Naruto Uzumaki. The Fourth Hokage sacraficed himself to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko inside Naruto his newborn son, and save the village. It was for the good of the town, to show that Naruto was a hero for saving the village instead of a demon born to be hated and feared. The Fourth's wish, was for Naruto to be viewed a hero that helped the village instead of the demon host himself. Only a few people granted his wish, while most of the villagers feared him and ignored him. He was an outcast for most of his life, but he started to gain friends one by one. But one girl always caught his attention. Ever since that day when they were 5, he was very close to her. That's how it all began. When Naruto met his Cherry Blossom...

_Flashback_

_A young blonde boy about 5 with whiskers on his cheeks, was running from some angry villagers. He ran as fast as his little 5 year old body could take him. This always happened to him. He would try to get some food, then end up stealing some. The villagers would get mad, and chase him with pitchforks and torches. They would call him 'Demon Boy', or 'The Spawn Of Satan'. He just wished that they would stop, accept him, and maybe even love him. But he knew that would never happen. Never in his life. But you never know. The unexpected can happen. Even at the most random times. He kept running faster, the villagers gaining on him, and yelling at him._

_"Get back here you Demon!"_

_"You don't deserve food! You don't deserve to be alive!"_

_"You Spawn Of Satan! I curse you! Curse you! You killed my son!"_

_"I wish you were never alive!"_

_"Get out of our village! We will never accept you!"_

_Naruto started to cry. He ran around a corner, and tripped on a rock. He fell on his face. He started to shake, his tears mixing with the dirt on his face and body. He saw the villagers getting closer to him. A man raised his pitchfork ready to attack. Naruto put his arms in front of his face, and cried harder, ready for the attack._

_"NO! Please stop! I didn't do anything!" He cried._

_"Save it Demon! You can apologize in Hell! Die Demon!" The man brought down the pitchfork. Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the pain and suffering to come. Waiting for his death...But it never came. He opened his eyes, to see pink? He opened them wider, and saw a pink haired girl his age. The girl he saw at the park all the time. He looked to see her in front of him, her arms spread out like wings, the pitchfork a few inches from her face. Was she protecting him? He thought everybody hated him. Then why is she helping him. _

_"Stop! Leave him alone!" She said. She had a look of determination set on her face. She wasn't afraid. A villager scowled, and spit at her. She stood there, not flinching once._

_"Why are you protecting that monster? Demon? Are you on his side?" He spat at her. She scowled, and wiped the guys spit off her face. Eww, gross..._

_"He isn't a demon or monster! Your the monster for trying to hurt him! Leave him alone!" She yelled at him._

_"Then your just like him! Protecting something that nobody wants or wants to even look at! Tsk, Hehe, you sealed your fate...Stupid little bitch..You will regret ever protecting that trash..." He said, then they turned, and left the two alone. She put her arms down, and turned around to look at the boy on the ground. She crouched down, and got on her knees. The boy looked at her wide-eyed, his tear and dirt covered face pale. _

_"Are you ok?" She asked looking at him. He slowly nodded._

_"W-Why did you help me? I'm a monster. A demon..." He said looking at the ground. She frowned._

_"No your not! Your not a monster nor demon! Don't listen to them. They don't understand you. Here let me help you up." She said getting up off her knees wiping the dirt from her khaki capris, and extended her hand for him to grab. He blushed, and took it._

_"Thankyou." He said getting up, and letting go of her hand. His blush deepened when he saw how adorable she was. Her short pink hair that had a red ribbon tied into it, her bangs cascading her angelic face. And her green eyes, are what he thought ascented her greatly. He thought she was just like a pretty flower. The pink ones he would always see in the park. She looked at him, and gave him a warm smile. _

_"Hey, how about I take you to my home, and clean you up?" She said._

_"Um...I-I couldn't...I'm not aloud near other kids...Is what the villagers said.." He mumbled. She put her hands on her hips, and pouted._

_"Screw the villagers. Your coming with me. I don't care what my parents say. I'm taking care of someone I helped. Let's go!" She said taking his hand in hers, and running down the street. She did a couple twists and turns, and stopped in front of a two-story building. Naruto looked up at the house. It was nice. It was just getting him in, and sneaking into a girl's room was the problem. She turned to him, and put her finger to her mouth in a 'Shhh' motion. Naruto nodded, and she opened the door silently. She took off her shoes, and he did so. But there was only three pairs of shoes sitting there. What would her parents think if they saw four? They would start asking questions, and he would get beat again..._

_"U-Um...W-What do I do about my...shoes.?" He asked nervous._

_"Carry them up to my room. I'll put them under my bed, k?" She asked. He nodded again. He took them off, and held them in one hand, while the other was in her hand, and they walked quietly up the stairs. They passed 4 doors, and came to the one at the end. She opened the door, and they walked in. She locked it. He gave her his sandals, and she put them under her bed. She turned to another door next to her closet. She opened it, and it turned out to be a bathroom. Your regular sink, toilet, and shower. But Sakura style. It had a mint green tile floor, with the walls a magenta pink and Cherry Blossoms adorning it. The shower curtains were jet black with mint green Cherry Blossoms flowing freely on the curtains. The sink, toilet, and shower were all a black/blue marble color with a shiny finish. There was a basket of scented soaps, body washes, shampoos, and conditioners set next to the shower. A black mini trashcan sat in the middle of the sink and toilet for a finishing look. Naruto smiled._

_"Wow! This is really cool!" He said._

_"Thanks. Oh! And by the way, my name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She said smiling, her head cocked to the side._

_"Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" He said. She giggled._

_"I'll get you some clothes. I like wearing some boys clothes, so you'll be ok, k?" She asked. He nodded, and blushed._

_"Thankyou so much. I've never had someone be this nice to me. Thankyou, Sakura-chan." He said. She blushed at his ending he gave her on the end of her name. She nodded._

_"Anything for helping a friend. A best friend." She said. His eyes widened. They started to brim with tears. _

_"Wha-Really? Y-You think of me as a best friend, Sakura-chan?" He asked. She looked at him, and hugged him. He let the tears fall, and wrapped his arms around her waist. For once in his live, he felt loved. They let go, and she wiped a tear from his face. She gave her famous warm smile, and nodded._

_"Yep.! Now let me go get those clothes, k?" She said. He nodded, and watched her leave. He sat on the sink counter, and smiled to himself. He never thought that he would meet someone who would love him for him. But she didn't know about him yet. He knew that once he told her, she would kick him out of her house, and call him a 'monster'. Well, he had to have a friend for a little while, even it was only for an hour. Sakura came back minutes later with a black t-shirt, black boxers, and orange shorts. _

_"Here ya go! I'll let you have your own time, k? Oh! And to turn on the water, you just turn it left or right for hot or cold, k?" She said. He nodded, and thanked her, taking the clothes, and closing the door, well sliding it more like it. It was Tatami style. A light pink. He took off his clothes, and turned on the water. He got in, and closed the shower curtain across. __**'**__Ok. Now it's dark...Oh well. Better enjoy the bath while I can.' He thought. He picked up a bottle, and opened the cap. _

_"Pineapple. Yum." Naruto said. He squeezed it onto his head, and worked it into his scalp. After he scrubbed his head good, he washed out the shampoo, and put the same kind of conditioner in. He grabbed a wash cloth, and picked up an ocean mist scented body wash. He squeezed some into the wash cloth, and lathered it up. He washed his body, and a few scratches that he got from the villagers. Then he looked at the seal on his stomach. His eyes saddened. Why did such a thing have to happen to him. Why him? He shook it away, and washed off, then washing out the conditioner. He turned off the water, and got out. He grabbed a black fluffy towel, and dried his hair, and body. He put the towel back on the rack when he was done, and put on the clothes Sakura gave him. When he was done, he slid the door open, and saw Sakura on a laptop. She was typing, and giggling. He walked out, and over to her. He popped his head up from behind the laptop, and scared the shit out of her. She jumped back a little, and giggled. He smiled. Then frowned._

_"Sakura, I gotta tell you something." He said. She looked at him._

_"I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me." He said quickly waiting for the screaming and yelling to start, it didn't. He looked up at Sakura, and saw her frowning._

_"I don't care what people say Naruto. I've known you had the Kyuubi sealed inside you, when I heard my parents talking about it. I don't care what anybody says. They can shun me too, because you are my best friend and I like you. Nothing can change that!" She said blushing and smiling. He looked at her wide-eyed once again._

_"Wha-What? You like me, and don't care if I have the Nine Tails sealed in me?" He asked. She nodded. He got up, and hugged her._

_"Thankyou so much again, Sakura-chan." He said._

_"Hey! You added the 'chan'! Yay!" She said giggling. Then she stopped. She sniffed._

_"Hmm. Someone smells tropical and fruity." She said. He blushed. She closed her laptop, and set it next to her bed on her nightstand. She patted the spot next to her. Naruto got up, and plopped on her king sized bed. She smiled at him. _

_"You stay here, while I get some food. I won't be long. If one of my parents comes to my door, hide in my closet. They never look in there. I'll be back Naru." She said getting up._

_"Ok Saku." He said. She blushed, and walked out of her room, closing the door. He layed flat on her bed, taking in her scent. She smelled good._

**'I think you might have found your soulmate, kit.' **_Naruto heard his demon chuckle. He sighed. __**'No...you stupid kitsune. She's just a best friend. I wouldn't mark her...' **_**'Yeah, Yeah...When she comes back boy, I think it would be best to tell her about it.' **_**'But were only five! I can't talk about mating or spending my life with someone for the rest of my life if were this young. God, would you wait some years before bringing that up?' **_**'Yeah...Sure whatever...*snickers* I like her boy...I wouldn't let go of her..' **_**'I won't...I don't want to. Even though I just met her, I feel somewhat attatched to her.' **_**'That's a good thing my boy..Now she's coming back. So stop looking like a baka, and look cool.' **_**'Right...' **__After the inner battle with Kyuubi, Naruto saw the door open, and Sakura come in with a tray full of food. There was a lot too. Shrimp, rice, onigiri, steak, vegetables, bowl of fruit, dango, dumplings, and tea. Naruto's mouth watered. _

_"Dig in." Sakura said. _

_"Huh? B-But Sakura. I don't want to eat all-"_

_"It's ok Naruto. I already ate today. Help yourself." She said smiling. _

_"Thanks." He said. Then he grabbed some chopsticks, and dug in. Sakura watched in amazement as he scarfed down the food, like there was no tomorrow. He must not get food much. Or eat much at least. Sakura thought about it. She narrowed her eyes. 'Those fucking pricks...They don't understand him...It's wrong not to give a kid food. Especially if were five! Cha!' She thought. She kept watching him eat, until there was nothing left except empty bowls and plates. Naruto burped, and put his hands together in a praying motion._

_"Thanks, Sakura!" He said. She smiled._

_"No problem Naruto. And if you want, my parents are going on a 6 month mission starting tomorrow, and I'll have the house to myself...I'm gonna let you stay here!" She said clapping her hands together. He looked at her, mouth agape. _

_"S-Sakura! That's too much! I-I'm ok where I'm at. You don't need to do that for me. It's ok, but"_

_"No buts. Your staying here, Naruto. No buts." She said. He sighed._

_"Ok. Thankyou." He smiled. She nodded._

_"Well...it's getting late. How bout we get some sleep?" She said. He nodded._

_"Ok. Your bed is so comfortable, I'm *yawn* already tired..." He mumbled, and then he was out. Sakura smiled. She double checked that her door was locked, and got under the blankets with Naruto. Her bed was warm now with company in it. She smiled to herself. Naruto moved closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist. She snuggled more into him. They both smiled to themselves, and thought the same thing._

_'I found someone who understands me, and likes me for who I am. I don't ever want to let them go. I feel...reborn with them.'_

_End Flashback_

**8 years later...**

After that fateful day 8 years ago, Naruto and Sakura never left each others sides. They spent almost all day and night with each other. When they first started to hang out, people looked at them odd, and with disgust. But now they just ignored them, and they were used to it now. Now both 13-14 years old, and on a team, their getting ready for hard training. Training with their perverted teacher Kakashi-sensei has taught them a lesson. Especially since they were a 3 man squad. The rules changed from 4 to 3 for unknown reasons. They went on all sorts of missions, and just got done with the Chunin Exams. Meanwhile, Team 7 was at the BBQ place eating, and celebrating them becoming Genin and possibly Chunin. Naruto was laughing and grinning like an idiot, and Sakura and Kakashi were just laughing about how he gets over-excited about things.

"Sakura-chan! I want ramen!" Naruto pouted. She laughed, and playfully bonked him on the head.

"Naruto-kun, they don't sell ramen here. Why do think it's called BBQ? You and me can go out later for ramen, k?" She asked, eating a piece of rib. He blushed, and ate some steak.

"Ok!" He grinned swallowing. Kakashi set down his book, and looked at them.

"Hey what about me? Or are you two going on a little date?" He said, with an invisible smirk under his mask. They both turned cherry red, and looked different ways. Sakura to the right, and Naruto to the left.

"N-No..." They stuttered. "It's just a dinner. KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOUR SUCH A PERVERT! CHA!" Sakura yelled. He laughed.

"Oh for gods sake Sakura. I wasn't meaning that. GOSH! I'M NOT A PERVERT!" He said standing up. By now, everybody in the BBQ place, including Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma were looking at them with a 'WTF? face'. Some people just went back to eating and talking, some even left.

"Oh hell no! Don't you go Napoleon Dynamite on me mister!" Sakura said standing up as well, with her hands on her hips.

"Napoleon,...What?" He said.

"The 'GOSH!' I freaking hear that almost everyday from you!" She said trying not to smirk. She was starting to think it was funny to piss him off. Her lips started to tug upwards, but she held it down. He huffed, and took out money.

"I've got to go make up some mission reports for the Hokage. Here's some money for the food." He said setting it on the table. He took out his porn, and poofed away. Sakura sighed, and sat down. Naruto looked at Sakura with a goofy grin.

"So Sakura. We can go on our date now!" He said. Sakura smiled. He was right.

"Yeah. I almost forgot Naruto. How about I go home, rest for a bit, and then i'll meet you at Ichiraku's around 7:30?" She said. He nodded, and kissed her cheek. She blushed, and got up. She kissed his cheek in return seeing him blush, and waved him a goodbye. Naruto sat there with a smile on his face.

_'I'm glad I met Sakura.' _He thought. He finished eating, payed, and went back to his house to get ready.

**Sakura's House...**

Meanwhile at Sakura's house, Sakura had Ino help her pick an outfit to wear. She was rushing, and very nervous of what Ino might pick. Her brows furrowed as she watched Ino take out some VERY revealing clothing.

"INO! I can't wear that! I-It's too revealing!" Sakura cried.

"Oh shush Forehead. It's just a tubeless top that has long cuts in the front. It shows your flat stomach, and makes ur boobs POP!" She giggled. Sakura's face burned red.

"INO. I don't want to look like a SLUT!" She said glaring.

"It has a fishnet undershirt, Sakura. You'll look cute. AND it's orange! Naruto loves orange I know that." Ino said throwing the top and fishnet at her. Sakura caught it, and put it next to her. She blushed.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"AH HA! This is major sexy!" Ino said holding up a green camoflouge mini skirt. "This will match ur top!" She said throwing that also at Sakura. Sakura got redder. What was Ino thinking? What else was she going to do to her? Doll her up, or make her a Victoria's Secret model? Either way it didn't matter. Ino was known as the fashion queen in the village. ACTUALLY the fashion queen probably around the WHOLE FREAKING WORLD. *WACK!* "OW! INO WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura yelled, clutching her head. She looked down to see shoes. She recognized them.

"Hey Ino." She said.

"Yes, Ms. Bi-Polar?" She snickered. Sakura glared.

"Are these-"

"Yes! They are Victoria's Secret! I just recently bought them!" She said squealing.

"Which ones are they?" Sakura asked. Ino picked up the Victoria's Secret catalog off Sakura's nightstand. She flipped through it, until she found the shoes.

"They are the Steven by Steve Madden Strappy Clog Bootie! And they are flipping cute! If you get a scratch or anything on them, I will shave your head!" Ino said. Sakura shivered. No one wants to see a pissed off Ino. Especially her. She remembered the last time Ino got pissed. It was not pretty. It was at Ino's birthday party when they were 8, and someone spilled fruit punch on her new baby blue strapless sundress, and she freaked, going on a rampage. Sakura even remembered who got hurt. Choji, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, and Shino were sent to the hospital for minor cuts and bruises. And everybody else was perfectly fine. Anybody near Ino though, were toast. She looked at the black shoes, and they were gorgeous. She loved them. Ino always bought exspensive stuff, so Sakura would see her with a different outfit on everyday. Her family was rich, but not as rich as Ino's. Ino's were like the Uchiha's. They had money and the riches. The Uchiha's owned the police station close to their compound. She knew of them. Itachi was an ANBU for as young as he is, and his father was captain at the police station. Ino's family owned a flower shop, and a couple of stores. Ino's family of course, owned the Victoria's Secret down the street. Ino begged her father, and he happily replyed with a 'yes, anything for you my little angel.' Tch little angel my ass. Ino may seem nice when you meet her, but don't tell her ANY of your deepest darkest secrets. Even if she begs. If you tell one thing, the next day the whole village knows. And if it's an embarrassing secret, your SOL(Shit Out Of Luck). Sakura got up, and stretched.

"Hey Ino, I gotta get ready for my date. I'll see you later then, ok?" Sakura said picking up the 'clothes' Ino gave her.

"Oh no, no, no missy. Go get dressed. I'm doing your hair AND makeup. Don't argue with me either." Ino said sitting on Sakura's bed, the VS catalog in her hand. Sakura was going to say something, but Ino's glare told her otherwise. She sighed, and walked into the bathroom. First went on a fresh pair of underwear, and strapless bra. Next went on the skirt, then fishnet top which hugged her curves. After that, she pulled on the tube top which really hugged her curves, and then put on the shoes. The 3/4in. heels made her taller, but still kept her 4 foot 8 in. form. She opened the door and heard a whistle. She blushed. _'Damn you Ino!' _Sakura thought. **'Who cares what Ino thinks! We look hot! CHA YEAH!' **_**'Oh shut it Inner. I don't need your opinion.' **_**'Um excuse me, but I'M YOU, and fuck that. YOU NEED NARUTO'S OPINION! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT THERE ALREADY!' **_**'OK OK! Don't throw a bitch fit! I wanna have a good night. Oh that just sounded wrong...' **_**'Damn right it did, but who cares! Now stop arguing with me!' **_**'*Sigh* Ok.' **_**'Thankyou.' **Sakura walked out, tripping a little from the heels, but stopped. She turned in a 360 circle so Ino could judge anything wrong with the outfit and fix it. So far, she said nothing.

"Good, good, good, and GOOD! Sakura you look HOT! I'm so jealous. But I know Naruto will like it." Ino grinned. Sakura blushed.

"OK! NOW FOR HAIR!" Ino said. Sakura winced, a vein showing on her forehead.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL SO MUCH INO!" Sakura said annoyed. Ino shrugged, and pushed Sakura in front of the vanity. She took out her Conair Wet 2 Dry Straightener, and plugged it in.

"Hey Ino-pig, you know that's for when your hairs wet right?" Sakura said. Ino shook her head.

"Your hair can be dry, and it still works. I do it when my hair is dry. If you do it when your hair is wet, you could fry or damage your hair, giving you split ends, which are SO not like cool. Split ends, and gaudy hair is not pretty. Shiny and glossy perfectly cut hair is. So shut it and relax, Forhead." Ino said. She took a strand of hair, and straightened it, making it straighter and prettier than ever. Sakura was amazed. Ino was right. It did work better when your hair is dry and not wet.

"Ino where did you get it! I love it already!" Sakura said giggling. Ino smirked.

"Any store that sells straighteners or hair products. You can get it on the website too. I got mine at Walmart." Ino said taking another lock of pastel pink hair, and making it straighter.

"Sweet." Sakura said.

10 minutes later, Ino was done, and Sakura had her hair straightened to perfection. Ino got a comb and hairspray.

"Ok Forehead. How do you want your hair? The way it is, pigtails, ponytail, bangs hanging, what do you want?" Ino asked.

"Hm. How about Snookie's look from the Jersey Shore!" Sakura said giggling. Ino sighed, then smiled, combing through Sakura's pink locks.

"I think you watch that show too much Sakura. I got to admit, it's a good show, but I'm not one to be obsessed over it, unlike you." Ino said spraying Sakura's hair. Sakura coughed.

"Yeah, Yeah. But they have the newest one! The Jersey Shore Miami! I'm going to the Jersey Shore, Bitch!" Sakura said doing an imitation of Snookie. Ino sighed.

"I need to take your laptop, tv, and cell phone away from you. Anything that is electronical." Ino said.

"NO! I NEED THEM! Your not my mother." Sakura spat. Ino shook her head.

"I'm your second mother, best friend, rival, and whatever else." She said. Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." She said.

"I'm done." Ino said. Sakura looked at herself, and nodded, smiling.

"Makeup." Ino said, looking through her bag, and grabbing out a makeup kit. Sakura groaned. WHAT DIDN'T THIS GIRL FUCKING HAVE THAT HAD 'THAT' PARTICULAR BRAND ON IT?

"Ino." Sakura groaned.

"What?" She asked eyeing her.

"What the hell do you have that DOESN'T have Victoria's Secret on it! I mean, don't get me wrong, I like their stuff, it's just...wow." Sakura said. Ino shrugged.

"Well, my family owns the store, and I can have whatever I want so...so?" Ino said. She took out some orange and black eyeshadow, black liquid eyeliner, lip gloss, blush, and bronzer. She applied everything on Sakura, and when she was done, Sakura was beyond beautiful. Sakura gaped at herself. "Now just a little spray of Sexy Little Things Noir Tease Eau de Parfum, and you are done!" Ino said. She sprayed Sakura all around, and Sakura felt like a model. Ino knew how to really doll someone up, especially for a date.

"Ino, I love you!" She giggled. "In a non lesbian way." She finished.

"Hehe, me too." Ino said. Sakura looked at the clock, her eyes widening.

"Oh shit! 7:15! I gotta go Ino! Don't go through my stuff either! I'll see you around 9! Bye!" Sakura yelled running down the stairs. Ino waved, and went back to the catalog.

"OMG, THAT IS CUTE!" She squealed, circling a product in the catalog.

**Sakura...**

Sakura ran down the streets. She almost fell down the stairs from going to fast. She was running, and saw two people walking hand in hand.

"Hey! Konan, Pein!" Sakura yelled. Said two looked up, and smiled. Sakura ran up to them.

"How are you guys!" She smiled.

"I'm good. Were expecting a baby." Konan blushed. Sakura's eyes widened, then they turned into mischief.

"Oooo! Got your groove on huh? I'm just kidding! I'm so happy for you! Sorry I gotta rush, I got a date!" She said running off again.

"Tell Naruto I said hi!" Konan said.

"Will do! Bye Pein!" Sakura yelled turning a corner.

"Bye Sakura!" He yelled. They walked off again, doing whatever.

**(A/N: Ok, your probably wondering this. "O.O What the hell are the Akatsuki doing in Konoha!" I've changed that. In most of the fanfictions I've read, they are their enemies. I wanted to change that, so I added all them as Konoha citizens. Itachi and the others will be seen later.)**

Sakura continued to run, until she reached the ramen shop, gasping for air. She looked, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Ok, what the hell? Where is he?" She said panting looking at her cell phone. "It's freaking 7:32. Where-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She looked, but then she regretted it at the last moment. Naruto enveloped her in a huge bear hug. She almost tripped, but kept her composure. Naruto almost stepped on her...well INO'S shoes. She quickly moved her foot in time. She remembered what Ino said. _"If you get a scratch or anything on them, I will shave your head!" _She shivered at the thought, but looked to see what Naruto was wearing. She thought he looked, well...HOT. His hair was in it's original spiky place on top of his head, a few strands hanging above his eyes which sparkled like the moon. He wore an orange button down collared shirt with a black tie loosely hanging around it, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black high-top Nikes. But really caught her attention, was the cologne he was wearing. It was strong, but very nice. _'Naruto wears Polo Ralph Lauren? Wow, that stuff isn't cheap either.' _She thought. He looked hot, smelled good, and it kinda turned her on. She never thought that Naruto would wear such nice clothes that might be too exspensive, but she did help him throughout these 8 years they've known each other. She would buy him clothes even though he advised her not to waste her money on him. But she didn't care. **She **wanted to help him. Help him get through this hell that he has been living. All he wanted was to have people aknowladge and accept him. She was the only one who did so. She was the only one who was there for him. Through thick and thin, good or bad. Ok, they weren't married as Ino joked about how much time she spent with Naruto, but you could still call them _very _good friends. She got out of Naruto's death grip bear hug thing, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Naruto. You look...very nice." She said. She inwardly smacked herself. She sounded like an idiot. _'Well I can't say you look hot, that would just be plain weird. Especially for a best friend date thing...Er yeah, I'm just going to shut up now.' _Sakura thought. Naruto chuckled.

"You look nice too, Sakura. Especially since we kinda...match." Naruto said laughing. Sakura blushed. Well, they were both wearing orange, so it kinda defeated the purpose. She giggled, and they went inside. They got a booth in the back. Sakura sat in first, then Naruto. They looked at the menu. "They made Ichiraku's bigger! You don't just get ramen, you get EVERYTHING!" Sakura said amazed. Naruto smiled. He actually convinced the old man and Ayame to add on another part to the restaurant. But what he really requested, was that their be more food on their menu, other than ramen. They were now called 'Ichiraku's Restaurant.' He looked at his menu, and decided for something other than ramen, which he eats 24/7. He decided on rice balls, onigiri, a bento box, and green tea. He looked at Sakura, who was fixing her top. It showed a good amount of cleavage. Naruto just gawked at her. They were a nice size too. about 32-34B. Naruto snapped out of gaze. He turned his head to the side, blushing. After that little incident, he turned to Sakura again.

"So Sakura, what are you thinking of getting?" Naruto asked, trying not to look at her chest.

"Hm. Um...I was thinking shiratama anmitsu dessert, dango, a bento box, and green tea. I feel in the mood for sweets." She said smiling. Naruto smiled, and nodded back. He waved over Ayame. She came over, and took out her little notebook.

"So, what you want?" She asked. Naruto went first.

"Rice balls, onigiri, a bento box, and green tea for me please, and shiratama anmitsu dessert, dango, a bento box, and green tea for Sakura." He said handing her the two menus. She took them, and nodded.

"Coming right up! Dad hurry up and get the food ready! Naruto and his girlfriend are hungry!" She said. Naruto and Sakura both blushed. They weren't girlfriend and boyfriend, they were just _very _good friends. That was how some people thought it. Others thought otherwise. Thinking they were more than friends. Sure they held hands in public and didn't care what people thought of them. But secretly, both of them loved each other. Very much. After there blushing moment, Sakura took out her cell phone, and looked at it. She had one new message. From, Kiba? She thought for a moment. How the hell did he get her number? She clicked on the message and read it.

_9/11/10 7:40pm_

_Hey Sakura. I got a dumb_

_question. Do you have any cheese?_

Her eyebrow twitched. What the fuck was he asking her about cheese for? Dude, the fuck!

_9/11/10 7:43pm_

_...Dude...Kiba...What the fuck_

_are you asking me about cheese for? Dude, _

_I'm on a date right now! Fuck off! *Sticks tongue out*_

She put her phone on the table. Naruto looked at it.

"Sakura who text you?" He asked. She sighed.

"Kiba. He asked me if I had any cheese..." She said. Naruto's lip twitched and then he burst into laughter.

"Hahahahahehe! Oh my god! Kiba knows how to really joke with someone. Oh my god Sakura, I can't believe you fell for that! Wowww!" Naruto said clutching his stomach. A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead.

"What did you say?" She asked annoyed. Naruto stopped laughing when he heard the kill intent in Sakura's voice.

"Uh, he was joking Sakura. Kiba doesn't really like cheese much. Shino probably spiked his drink at his house and got him buzzed." Naruto said smirking, trying not to laugh. Sakura sighed, then her phone vibrated. She opened it. Kiba.

_9/11/10 7:54pm_

_OMFG! xD I can't believe_

_you fell for that joke Sakura! Your_

_so naïve! I can't believe you! _

She rappidly text him back, her thumbs almost braking the keypad.

_9/11/10 8:03pm_

__'''' You fucking ass!_

_Don't fuck with me like that!_

_KIBAAAAAA! WHEN I SEE YOU,_

_MY FOOT WILL BE IN YOUR ASS!_

She slammed her phone so hard on the table, a little crack showed. Ayame came back with there food by then, and they began to chow down. Sakura was eating some of her dango when her phone vibrated once again. This time she was getting a call. Kiba. _'OMFG! Can't he leave me alone till I get home! Stupid prick.' _She answered it, and growled into the phone.

"Look you fucking mutt, I'm on a fucking date, with fucking Naruto! LEAVE ME ALONE OR SO HELP ME GOD, YOU WILL BE CASTRATED BY MY MEDICAL TOOLS!" She yelled into the phone. She heard a snicker on the other line.

"_Relax Sakura! I was kidding! Naruto text me to do that to you! If you want to castrate someone, do it to NARUTO! Not me! Sorry!" _Sakura glared at Naruto. He went wideyed and looked away. "Shit! Kiba you fucker!" She heard him whisper.

"Thankyou Kiba, _will _do. Bye!" She hung up. She turned her gaze to Naruto who was flinching.

"NARUTOOOO." She growled. Naruto put his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry Sakura! Honestly, I didn't know it would piss you off! Don't kill me, or castrate me! I need that to get my Giggity Goo on!" He said. Sakura punched him on the head.

"Idiot." She said. She started to eat once again, but not before turning her phone off. Naruto did the same as well, rubbing his head when Sakura moved her hand near him.

**25 minutes later...**

"Oh boy! I'm stuffed! That was some good eating! Huh, Sakura!" Naruto said rubbing his stomach, his goofy grin on his face. She nodded.

"Yeah. That was really good. Thankyou Naruto." She said. He nodded and smiled. Sakura payed, and they walked out. They walked to Sakura's place. When they got there, Sakura gave Naruto a kiss THIS time on the lips, giggled, and said bye, leaving a starstruck Naruto standing there touching his lips. He walked to his house and went through the door. He collasped on his bed, still shocked. "S-Sakura k-kissed me! She really kissed me! WOOHOO!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down, fist pumping.

Meanwhile, Sakura was doing the same thing. Jumping up and down, and yelling. Ino was freaking out, and screaming with her. She screamed so much her parents came rushing through the door thinking something was wrong. After this night, she will never forget the first kiss she shared with Naruto. She smiled to herself, and watched a movie with Ino as she thought about the next day. She wondered what would happen. Who knows. All she knew was...

_She could never let him go...As a best friend...Maybe even more..._

_

* * *

_**Yeah, first chappy done! :D I read over it, and fixed up some stuff. I hope all u ppl like! R&R PLEASE! :P So far I am already liking this story(Even if it's the first chapter), and if you are to, thankyou so much. If you don't like this story, treat it with respect and don't flame it please. Thanks for reading the first chapter! Second one will be posted in about 5 days to a week. No longer than that. K? Thanx!**

**-JBieber 'Snooki' Temari**

**Next Chapter: The Kyuubi's Blossom Chapter 2: Naruto's Training and Sakura's Tears**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Chapter 2 already! I'm so excited! ^^ Well, enjoy pplz! :D R&R!**

**The Kyuubi's Blossom**

** Chapter 2: Naruto's Training and Sakura's Tears**

Woo! Let's go second chapter! Enjoyzz :P

* * *

*Poke...Poke...POKE...What the hell?...SAKURA-CHAN!*

"HOLY SHIT!" Sakura jumped from her bed so high, her head smacked the ceiling.

"WHAT THE FU-...Naruto?" Sakura said grabbing her head. Ow...

"I came to wake you up! Sasuke was being the 'Oh so dramatic, anti-social, teme, Emo King!' He won't say a word, and it's really pissing me off!" Naruto stated. Sakura sighed, getting out of bed. She smacked Naruto on the head, and headed downstairs. She plopped on the couch, turning on her TV. She put on some early morning cartoons, and made some breakfast. First she prepped and made some French Vanilla coffee, while making some bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes. Naruto sat on the couch, and watched as Tom and Jerry went at it. It was the bowling alley episode. The funny one. Naruto laughed whenever Tom got hit by something thrown by Jerry.

"Naruto! Come eat!" Sakura yelled. Naruto jumped from the couch, and ran to the kitchen.

"OH BOY! RAMEN, RAMEN, RA- What the hell is this?" He said pointing to the delicious made breakfast and coffee. Sakura's eye twitched.

"It's a _real _breakfast Naruto. Not your usual instant ramen breakfast, as you tend to eat every single day. So shut up, and eat." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded, and sat down to eat. He ate every single thing there, except for the coffee.

"I'm not drinking that..." Naruto said eyeballing the coffee. Sakura sighed taking a sip of hers.

"It's French Vanilla. It's good, try some." She said handing him a cup. Naruto shook his head. He didn't like bitter things. And coffee was one of them. Sakura pouted, puppy dog eyes on her face. Naruto groaned, and took the cup. He took a cautious sip. His eyes instantly turned into stars.

"WOOHOO! HOT DAMN THAT IS GOOD!" Naruto yelled. Sakura dropped her fork, her mouth agape. She thought to herself. _'Note to self...DON'T let Naruto have to much caffeine. Especially coffee.' _She picked up her fork, and continued to eat. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Naruto said getting up. Shuffling and an opened door was heard. Sakura snuck to the corner and listened in.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage has requested you in her office, immediately." The ANBU said, then left. Naruto closed the door, and Sakura came out from the corner.

"I wonder what Granny Tsunade wants. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I'll be back then" Naruto kissed her cheek, and walked out the door. Sakura let out a sad sigh, and went back to eating...Alone.

**Hokage Tower, Tsunade's Office...**

*Knock Knock*

"Enter!" A distressed Hokage said. Naruto entered, and stood in front of her desk.

"You called for me." Naruto said. He looked over and saw Jiraiya there.

"What the...EH! What's the Pervy Sage doing here!" Naruto yelled pointing at the Sannin.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Do not shout!" Tsunade said angrily. Naruto shut his mouth.

"Anyway. You are here, for a mission. A mission with Jiraiya. It's training." Tsunade stated. Naruto smiled, and did a fist pump.

"Woohoo! A mission! Finally!" He exclaimed. Then Jiraiya spoke up.

"It's a training mission specifically and privately by me. You will be taught by the best, which is me, and will train under me for two and half years away from the village." Jiraiya finished. Naruto frowned. His thoughts went to Sakura. She would not be happy. She couldn't go a day, HECK even 2 hours without him! How will she react when he has to tell her that he's leaving for almost 2-3 years? He just hopes a fight won't happen.

"But...But what about Sakura? I can't just leave her. She only talks to me, and is around me 24/7. Can't I take her with me?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Sorry Naruto. We can't. She would get in the way. And from what i've seen and learned, Sakura is your weakness. If she gets hurt, it would effect your training. I don't want that. So, no is my answer. End of discussion." Jiraiya said. Naruto turned his eyes to Tsunade and glared at her.

"What the hell is your problem? You agreed to this! Are you serious! I can't be away from Sakura!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Watch your mouth boy! I can kick your ass straight out this village and back! DO NOT BACK TALK ME!" Tsunade said getting up. Jiraiya interrupted. "I'll be at the main gate. We leave in 15 minutes, Naruto. Get ready." With that, Jiraiya poofed away.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! DO YOU REALLY THINK I DO! I'M LEAVING SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO ME BEHIND! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FOR TRAINING! I WILL NOT LEAVE SAKURA!" Naruto stated. His eyes started to get red, his teeth and fingernails lengthening. Tsunade noticed this and stopped.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, OR YOUR STRIPPED AS A NINJA!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto stopped, his eyes turning back to normal. He slumped, tears forming in his eyes. He was really going to have to leave her. She would be all alone. He heard Tsunade sigh.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Naruto." She said. Naruto got up, and glared at her once more, his red eyes back.

"Don't pity me with your sap stories. I have no words for you. Good-bye." He walked out of her office. Tsunade started to cry, her head in her hands.

"My god! What have I done?" She said. She slammed her fist on her desk, splitting it in half. "SHIZUNE! GET ME MY SAKE!" She yelled.

**Naruto...**

Naruto walked to Sakura's house, more like ran with his bag on his shoulders, and a sad expression on his face. He was still in the utmost shock of what happened earlier. Then there was him almost losing control of the Kyuubi...He gritted his teeth. _'I never want that to happen again...Not ever in my life...Even though it's a lie.' _He jumped off of a roof, and landed in front of Sakura's house. He tried not to cry, but it was hard when someone he _loves_, will have to be left behind...It was just too hard. He got the courage, and knocked on the door. Sakura opened, her smile on her face. Naruto loved her smile. It brought him out of his depressed and sad state, but it wasn't working this time...

"Naruto! Your back!" Sakura hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. He needed to embrace her...Just this last time before he left. He felt Sakura let go, the warmth gone.

"N-Naruto, why do you have a bag on your back?" Sakura asked nervous. Naruto brought his head up, tears in his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened.

"No...No. Naruto your not leaving are-"

"I'm sorry Sakura. I have to go on a training mission with Jiraiya...for two and half years." He said. Sakura's heart shattered.

"W-What...? No, Naruto you can't. I need you here." Sakura said tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I have to go. I can't take you with me. I'm sorry." He said. He saw a look of hurt and betrayal on Sakura's face. That made him feel worse.

"I can't believe you...Naruto, I hate-" He slammed his lips against hers. He wasn't going to let her finish that sentence. Never in a million years. Sakura's tears streamed down her cheeks. The kiss was passionate. One that Sakura had never once shared with Naruto like this before. He broke the kiss, and cupped her cheek with his hand. He looked into her eyes, and she did the same.

"Promise me one thing." He said. She nodded.

"Anything, Naruto."

"Be here when I come back." He said.

"I will, I promise. But promise me one thing too." She said. He nodded.

"Come back in one piece, and matured." She said smiling. Naruto laughed a little.

"Anything for you Sakura." He kissed her sweet lips again. Sakura felt a gust of wind, and Naruto whisper to her. _"I promise I'll be back." _Her tears kept coming. She looked up at the sky, the stars sparkling.

"I'll be waiting for you Naruto. I promise." Sakura wiped her tears as she walked back into her house, and turning off the lights.

Naruto jumped from branch to branch along with Jiraiya. He took one last look behind him at the Leaf Village. His eyes saddened. _'I'll be back Sakura. That's a promise.' _Then him and Jiraiya disappeared into the night.

**In a hideout in Otagakure...(Yeah I know...Pretty obvious who it is...)**

"It's time. Don't you think Lord Orochimaru?" Asked a figure in the semi candle lit room. A creepy laugh was heard.

"Yesss, Kabuto. It is time. The Hidden Leaf will fall. All we need is the brother of Itachi Uchiha...in due time." He laughed.

_I promise I'll be back..._

_

* * *

_**Ok, it's short. I know, and I'm sorry. I was very sick. Ear infection, soar throat, running nose, coughing, the whole shi-bang. It sucked. I was in bed resting a lot, and wasn't aloud on the computer...I was very pissed about that. So since I'm feeling a little better, I was able to update this. Sorry for the shortness. Please review! I want a good amount of reviews before I post the 3rd chapter. No reviews, No next chapter. So please R&R! :D If you do, you will be rewarded with the next chapter. Till then...JBST(JBieber 'Snooki' Temari)**

**Thanx! :)**

_**Next chapter... **_

**The Kyuubi's Blossom Chapter 3: Promises Are Meant To Be Kept**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Chapter! Yay! :P Enjoy!**

**The Kyuubi's Blossom**

** Chapter 3: Promises Are Meant To Be Kept**

**ENJOYZZZZ! :D**

**

* * *

** It's been 2 years now since Naruto left with Jiraiya for training. Everybody has matured and gotten older. Some still the same, some different. But only one person, just one, was never the same again. She is known by mostly everybody in the Village Hidden In The Leaves(aka Konoha), and she has never been the same again. Ever since Sasuke left to go to Orochimaru months after Naruto left for training, Sakura has been a wreck. She didn't talk to anybody, not even Ino. She ignored her knocks on her door, phone calls and text messages, IM's from her friends, heck she even ignored her parents. The last 2 years, Sakura has been training with Lady Tsunade to get stronger. And boy did she. She was more athletic and fit. Her breasts gotten bigger. Now in C cups. She grew her curves out more, making her look sexier, and her hair was different. VERY different. Were not talking about it grew longer, and it's the normal shade of pink. It was DYED. Sakura wanted a new look. Not her boring regular pink hair and green eyes as she told herself she always had. But if was different. People still recognized her, it was just very new to them, and Sakura herself. She grew her hair out since Naruto left.

It was now mid back, just slightly past her shoudler blades. For starters, this was a big shock to everybody. Sakura dyed her hair blonde. Yes, BLONDE. But back to how it was styled, her hair was blonde with dark brown/black underneath and it was layered. She had her bangs cut short on the right side of her face that were layered down. On the left, it was cut slightly choppy layered on her left. Then there was the pink streaks in her hair. People thought that she had highlights, but she kept some parts of her natural pink hair to remember that she was once a Cherry head and loved her hair. She needed a change, and there it was. But other than that, Sakura LOVED her hair. She specifically got the hairdue and idea from a person well known. Some people remember her from her hit show back 3-4 years on MTV. Yes, Miss Tila Tequila. Sakura loved watching her show, A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila when it was on MYV. Sadly, they didn't show it anymore on there. But anyways,...Sakura was a changed young women now. She is now 16, and ready to take a big step into the future. But before taking that big step, she needed back the one person she needed dearly. The only person that gave her sanity. Naruto Uzumaki...

**Two and half years later...**

As everybody has been said to be matured and changed, everything was going well on this morning in the Leaf Village. It was 8:00am, and most people were up and about doing their morning chores, or out on missions to neighboring lands, but one girl didn't want to get up. Well, she was going to have a wakeup call. A very surprising one.

*BEEP...BEEP...BE- SMASH!*

"Fucking alarm clock..." A pink haired...wait a second...I should be saying _BLONDE/Brown,Pink..._You get the drift. Mumbled a girl with multicolored hair.**(A/N: xDD Oh gawd...I just love giving anime characters different hair. Especially multiple colors. xP) **She plopped her head back onto her pillow, and tried to go back to sleep. A bird was heard chirping outside her window. She grabbed her gun under her pillow, and aimed at the window.

"I swear you damn bird...chirp one more time, and i'll shoot your fucking mouth off!" She growled. The bird flapped it's wings and flew away, afraid that she might pull the trigger. She smirked, and put it back under her pillow. She closed her eyes once again, and tried to go back to sleep. _'Great...' _She thought. Now she couldn't get back to sleep. She felt something was going to happen, but she didn't know what. She got out of her bed, and hissed when her feet touched the cold floor. She walked to her bathroom, and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy, her skin a little pale, and her blonde hair along with some of the dark brown/black was sticking up. _Ick. _She laughed a little at what Ino would say in this situation. _"HAHA, Sakura! You have a hair erection! It's when your hair sticks up straight. Oh god this is great!" _

Sakura stripped herself of her pj's, and turned on her water. She hopped in, shivering a bit because of the water not heating up right away. She grabbed orange and creams scented shampoo and lathered that into her hair. After she scrubbed her scalp good, Sakura washed out the shampoo, and put some conditioner into her hair. While that soaked in and worked it's magic, Sakura washed herself with an ocean mist body wash, then rinsed off. As she was about to rinse her hair, she heard her ringtone going off. Signaling that someone was calling her.

_'Just gonna stand there and watch me burn...but that's alright because I like the way it hurts, just gonna stand there and hear me cry...but that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie...' _

"Aw Shit!" She said. She quickly rinsed out her hair, and turned off the water. She dried her hair, and wrapped a towel around her petite form. She ran out of her bathroom, slipping on her way, and ran to her nightstand. She picked up her iPhone, and looked at who called. Her heart almost stopped. Her eyes widened. She had to blink a couple times to see if it was actually true. It was...It was him...He called her...

_1 Missed Call_

_Naruto_

_(*A picture of Naruto shown underneath*)_

She felt tears coming to her eyes. They fell freely down her cheeks as she gulped. She started to shake. He called her. She hadn't seen him in 2 years...He called...For her. She had to call him back. She frantically went through her contacts. She tapped on Naruto's number, and slowly put her phone to her ear. She tried to keep her eratic breathing down, but she couldn't. She was shocked that he called. And she missed him...a lot. More than anybody else in the world. The phone kept ringing. Sakura was getting impatient. _'Please Naruto pick up...Please...' _She thought. His voicemail box came up. Sakura cursed. "_Hey it's Naruto. Sorry I missed ya. I'm either hanging out with my friends, eating Ramen, training, or on a mission. Leave me a message, and I'll get back to ya, Dattebayo!" _Sakura hung up. She couldn't leave a message. She was too nervous to. She felt like an idiot for not leaving a message. Then she remembered. Naruto might be coming back today! No wait...She wasn't sure if he was or not. Either way, she had to do something to occupy her while she was waiting for him to call back...She hoped he did.

She decided to go to the beach. But first with who. Not Ino. All she would do is look and check out the guys...Trying to get her flirt on...Stupid blonde. Oh wait, she was one too! Sakura had to smack herself. _'Hehe..Blonde moment.' _She packed up her things, and put on her two-piece bikini. It had a halter top that clipped behind her neck, and a low rise mini skirted bottom. It was pink with silver stars. She sprayed herself with tanning lotion. She grimaced. She really did need a tan. She got out her black open-toed wedges, and slipped those on. She grabbed her white short knee-length tube dress and slipped that on over her bikini, only showing the halter straps. She put her black Chanel sunglasses on, and some lipgloss. She grabbed everything she could think of, and put it in her bag. iPhone, orange Skullcandy headphones, tanning spray/lotion, flip-flops, beach towel, beach umbrella, some money, and a SEVENTEEN magazine. Sakura picked up her tanning lotion. It slipped out her hand, and fell underneath her bed.

"God damnit.." She got on her knees, and looked under her bed.

"Aha! There you are." She grabbed her bottle, and felt something cold against her hand. She dropped the bottle next to her, and looked underneath again. She found something gold. She picked it up, and found it to be a gold heart locket necklace. She admired it. It was a gold heart with diamonds lining around the heart. It had her name engraved into the middle. It said _'Sakura' _in a fancy cursive writing. She turned it around, and her eyebrows furrowed. She cocked her head to the side. _'I'll always love you...? Who engraved that?' _She thought. She took both her thumbs, and used her nails to open the locket. When she did, she instantly dropped it. Tears came to her eyes again. She took off her sunglasses, and put them on her bed. She picked up the opened locket, and stared at it. It was a picture of her...and Naruto. They were under a Cherry Blossom tree. Naruto sitting cross-legged, and Sakura on his lap. Then she remembered.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Sakura were enjoying a breezy and nice picnic on a sunny Spring day. Sakura was giggling and picking up Cherry Blossoms, while Naruto kept dropping them in her hair. Sakura blended into the scenery. Her pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a light pink dress that stopped at her knees, and on the top right corner of it, was sewn in a Cherry Blossom. She had white flip-flops on. She dressed Naruto up too. He matched except for his crazy blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing black shorts, a pink buttoned up collared(some of the buttons open in the front showing his chest. Yummayyy!) shirt with a pink and grey tie loosely tied around it, and black Nikes._

_"Hey Naruto! Let's take a picture!" Sakura suggested, getting out her camera. Naruto grinned._

_"Ok, Sakura-chan!" Naruto sat indian style, and Sakura plopped on his lap. She had her camera in front, and her and Naruto's heads together. They were both smiling._

_"Ok! One, two, three, Cherry Blossoms!" Sakura said._

_"Cherry Blossoms!" They both said smiling. Sakura snapped the picture, and showed Naruto. He grinned._

_"Hey Sakura-chan." _

_"Yeah?" Sakura asked. Naruto pulled something out of his pocket, and handed it to Sakura. She took it, and tears formed in her eyes. She hugged Naruto._

_"It's beautiful Naruto! Thankyou so much!" Sakura said._

_"Hehe. You think that's beautiful, look at the back." He said. Sakura did what he said, and looked at the back. Her tears fell. Naruto said that he would always love her. She hugged him tighter._

_"Thankyou Naruto. Thankyou so much. Our picture is going in this locket. I'll never forget about it." Sakura said. Naruto held her as they watched the Cherry Blossoms fall and float into the air. It truely was a beautiful sight._

_End Flashback_

Now Sakura remembered. She wore it all the time after that day. But when Naruto left, she took it off, and must of forgot about it. She clipped the locket securely around her neck, and held it with both her hands. Her tears fell down her cheeks like a waterfall. "Please Naruto...Come back soon. I can't deal with this heartache any longer." She whispered. She kissed the heart, and wiped her tears. She got up, and put the bottle in her bag. She put her sunglasses back on, and grabbed her keys. She walked downstairs, said goodbye to her mom, and left. Now was the hard part. Figure out who to take to the beach. Most of the Rookie 9 was on missions, and Sakura didn't know who was still here in the village or on a mission. She decided to go to the Hyuga compound first. As she walked, she kept getting cat-calls from different guys on the street. She scowled, but then smirked. If Naruto was with her right now, all those guys would be wishing they didn't whistle at her. She kept walking till she got there, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and a maid was shown. She was in her mid 50's, and smiled sweetly at Sakura. Sakura smiled back.

"Is Hinata or Neji Hyuga here?" She asked. The maid shook her head.

"Lady Hinata is on a mission right now, but Master Neji is available. Could you wait here for a moment, please?" The maid asked. Sakura nodded. The Maid closed the door, and Sakura stood there. Her and Neji may not talk to each other a lot, but they were very good friends. On Sakura's top 10 best friends list, Neji was number 2, under Naruto who was number 1. The maid came back a minute or so later.

"Master Neji is in his room. Your welcome to come in, and go see him. It's up the stairs, down the hall, take a left, and it's the last room on the right. It will say his name on the door." She said. Sakura thanked her, and walked in. She's never been in their house, so this was a first. The place was massive, and it took her about 10 minutes just to get to Neji's room. She was nervous. Even though Neji seems cold and unemotional, he is actually _very _flirty when alone with him. Sakura remembered the last time she was alone with him. It was about 2 months ago. Not very long. She was playing XBox360 with him in his room, and they were playing HALO 3. Neji kept killing her, and Sakura kept trying to shoot him. When she finally got to kill him, she jumped up and slipped. She fell on top of him, and Hinata walked in. They were in a _very _intimate position, and Hinata fainted. Sakura was red for the rest of the day. Ever since then, Neji has been _very _close with her. Were talking holding hands, cuddling. Yeah, that stuff. And since she's wearing something revealing, she didn't know how he would act. She thought something then smirked. Neji with a sign on his head saying 'Instant Boner'. She hesitantly stood in front of his door. She kept her eractic breaths to a normal, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard. She opened the door slowly, and looked in. Neji had his back turned to her, and he was shirtless.**(A/N: Hell yeah. I'd tap that! xD) **He was playing his Playstation 3. She looked to see what he was playing. Some guy had a scalpel, and was about to cut his eye out. _'Eww...That's fucking gross as hell...' _Then there was a TV in the room that showed a puppet. Then it clicked in Sakura's mind. Neji was playing SAW. Sakura has seen the movies, and they grossed her out. But, they were good ass movies.

"Hey Neji." Sakura said. Neji turned, and had a smrik on his face. neji was in flirt mode.

"Hey Sakura." He said. He was staring at her chest.

"Neji...NEJI! My eyes are up here!" She laughed. He chuckled.

"Sorry, got sidetracked." He said. _'Sidetracked my ass.' _Sakura thought. She sat down next to him.

"You busy today?" Sakura asked. Neji shook his head.

"No not at all." Sakura inwardly cheered. She made her descision. Neji's going with her.

"Wanna go to the beach with me for the day." She grinned. Neji smirked.

"Hell yeah. I need to get away from the village for awhile. Let me go pack my stuff." He said. Sakura looked at his flatscreen.

"Um Neji. As much as I know you and me love SAW, could you please turn the game off? I'm getting grossed out." She said. Neji pouted.

"But I just bought it! *Sigh* Fine...Save my game." He said going into his closet. Sakura did what she was said, and turned his tv off. She got up, and fixed her dress. Neji came out minutes later, with his swim truncks, and beach bag in hand.

"Got everything?" Sakura asked. Neji nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said.

"Right! Were gonna have fun!" Sakura grabbed his hand, and they ran through the house, getting yelled at by Hiashi.

"HEY YOU DAMN LITTLE FUCKERS! KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO GET LAID!" He yelled. Neji and Sakura just looked at each other, and sweat dropped. Neji shook his head.

"Ignore him...He has a blow up doll..." He said. Sakura laughed, and Neji dragged her out of the compound.

**The Beach...**

Sakura and Neji made it to the beach, and set up everything. Putting the umbrella up, to laying the towels out on the sand. Sakura put on her headphones, and played her music. Neji poked her. She looked at him through her sunglasses.

"What are you listening to?" He asked. Sakura took off her headphones, unplugged them, and let the speakers on her iPhone play. Neji listened, and istantly fell in love.

"This is awesome. What song is it? There's no words either." He said. Sakura smiled.

"It's called Dreamscape, by 009 Sound System. I love this. It's a kind of techno music. It helps me relax, and fall asleep." She said. **(A/N: If you people like techno, or anything like that, go to YouTube, and type in 009 Sound System Dreamscape. The song is amazing. If you do it, there is the short and long version. I like the longer version, because it keeps me relaxed more. If you heard it already and you liked it, then that is cool. :D)**

Sakura stretched, and rummaged through her bag. She took out her money, and put her flip-flops on.

"Hey Neji. You want anything to eat or drink? My treat." Sakura said. Neji layed back on his towel. He grabbed her headphones, and put them on.

"Piña Colada. Non-Alchoholic." He said. Sakura nodded.

"Be back in a few." She said.

She walked along the beach, enjoying the warmth and the cool breeze. She saw the beach shack, and walked over. She looked at the line, and mentally screamed in her head. _'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? A FUCKING LINE AT THE BEACH! SERIOUSLY? WTF...' __**'Hey it could be worse...Remember when we went to Disney? That fucking sucked...Waiting in line to get tickets, then waiting in line to come back...Fucking weak...' **__'I know right! It pisses me off...Oh screw off...I'm just gonna have to suck it up.' _Sakura got behind some people and waited with her money in hand. She spotted some hot sexy guys surfing, and hot sexy lifeguards.

"Dammmmmnnnnn..." She mumbled, tilting her sunglasses down to get a better look. They were hot. Nice muscles, toned chest, the whole freaking package. She was so concentrated on the guys 15 feet away from her, that she got pushed and yelled at by someone. She turned around and glared at the person. It was a little girl. Her glare dropped, and she smiled at the girl.

"I'm sorry. I was just alittle sidetracked. You can go in front of me if you want." Sakura said. The girl smiled wide.

"Really! Thankyou so much!" The girl said, and got in front of Sakura. Sakura inwardly sighed. _'Gosh...Why am I so nice all the time?' __**'Maybe your too soft. Who knows. All we know, is that we both can kick someone's ass with just one finger.' **__'True dat.' _ Sakura continued to wait in line and wait in line, until she got so annoyed, she started dancing randomly. Shaking her head, moving her hips, the whole random crap.

"Next!" She heard. She looked, and there was a wide gap between her and the shack. About 7 feet. She blushed, clearly embarrassed, and ran up to the shack. Another hot guy. Damn, they were everywhere!

"Um..Er, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She said still blushing. The guy smirked.

"No problem. So what would you like babe?" He asked. Sakura hesitated for a moment.

"Um...Two Piña Colada's, non alchoholic. A Hawaii fruit bowl with cream cheese fruit dip, and some nachos." She said. The guy got what she asked for, and set it in front of her.

"1,200 yen." He said. Sakura handed him the money. Damn. They weren't cheap either. Fucking economy. She grabbed the drinks and food, and was about to leave, when the guy grabbed her wrist. She looked at his smirking face. He put a ripped piece of paper in her hand.

"Give me a call later. My name is Sota." He said. Sakura smiled.

"Sure. Will do." She walked away, and ripped the piece of paper, throwing it in the sand.

"Fucking creep..." She said. She walked back to her and Neji's beach site, and saw that he was very tan. Damn, she must of took that long. She got under the umbrella, and poked Neji.

"Neji...Neji, wake up." She said. He took off his sunglasses, and looked at her.

"Sorry, I must of fell asleep." He said. Sakura handed him his drink.

"Here ya go." She said.

"Thanks." He said sipping his drink.

Sakura ate some of her nachos, while Neji picked at the fruit bowl. They fed each other and laughed. Sakura sat on Neji's lap, just enjoying the day, weather, and breeze. She entertwined her fingers with Neji's and leaned on him.

"Wow. Today was the best day to come to the beach." She said. The next minute, she was on her back, and Neji on top of her. He slammed his lips against hers. Sakura was surprised, but also shocked. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. Neji playfully bit her lip, and she gave him entrance. There tongues danced with each other until air was needed. Sakura turned her head to the side, blushing like crazy and embarrassed. She just French kissed Neji. Neji Hyuga! Of all people...Well, her first was with Naruto. She pushed Neji off, and smacked his shoulder.

"Your a playa Neji." Sakura laughed.

"Damn straight. Why do you think all the lady's come to me? I'm the man." He said smirking. Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, let's go in the water! I wanna get wet!" Oh, did that sound wrong. And of course, Neji had to say something about it.

"Hell yeah, I wanna see you wet." He said. Sakura's face burned with embarrassment. Or was that the sun? Nope, it was clearly embarrassment. She glared at Neji, but he grabbed her hand, picked her up, and ran down to the ocean. When he was close enough, he threw Sakura into the water. She screamed, and came back up.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJI!" She screamed. He chuckled.

"Come and get me."

**7 hours later...**

"Omg, my feet are killing me." Sakura whined. Sakura got a nice tan, and Neji was so tan he looked black(No racism intended). People looked at them odd, when they came back to the village. Some women, mistook him for her sons wifes cousin, and he just ignored her. After Neji went home, Sakura flopped on her bed, and looked at the clock. It read 5:00pm. Wow, was she beat. She dropped her stuff next to her bed, and fell on her bed, not even bothering to take her bikini off.

**Somewhere near Konoha...**

"I can't believe it's been 2 years since I last saw it...It changed." Someone said.

"Yeah...It has. I finally get to see that big-breasted Hokage of ours." The other laughed.

"Psh, Yeah, yeah. Pervy Sage, like you can get into Granny Tsunade's pants. There probably filled with cobwebs." He laughed his ass off.

"Naruto, if she was here right now, and heard you, you would be on the ground dead in 10 seconds. Wait, touch that. 5 seconds." He said. Naruto shivered. Jiraiya was right. I mean come on. Tsunade is one of the legendary sannin, AND Hokage. She could beat someones ass if she wanted too. She was strong enough too. But there are people in the village even STRONGER than the Hokage.

They finally saw the gates of the Leaf Village, and Naruto felt tears come to his eyes. It hadn't changed a bit. except for Tsunade's face being engraved into the Hokage Mountain, but other than that, everything was the same. Naruto ran to the gates, Jiraiya in hot persuit behind him. When Naruto made it close enough, he stopped when he saw to guards there. Still the same. Nothing changed. That was a good thing.

"Hey, it's been a long time, Kotetsu, Izumo." The said two looked at Naruto. There eyes istantly widened.

"Hey! Wait a second...Is that..really N-Naruto!" Izumo said.

"Yeah it is! Living and breathing." Kotetsu smiled. Naruto smirked, and walked by, Jiraiya walking to the Hokage tower.

"I'll see you guys later! Gotta go catch up!" Naruto said running. _**'**_**Heh...yeah right...gonna go get busy with your pink-haired vixen is more like it.' **Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto blushed, but moved himself in the back of his mind. _**'Oh fuck off! Speaking of Sakura, I'm right by her house. I might as well surprise her.' **_Naruto smirked. This would be fun. **'Tch...I can take over your body right now and take her. She wouldn't be the same. Don't you agree, ne?' **He chuckled darkly. Naruto's smirk dropped. _**'GO LICK YOUR ASS!' **_With that, Naruto stopped on a branch in front of Sakura's window. He peeked in slowly to make sure she wasn't looking. He saw her on her bed in a _bikini_. **'INSTANT BONER. YEA BOI!' **Naruto's face went from this (^_^) to this (O.O''''' WTF?) _**'What the fuck was that...! That was so un-Kyuubi like...fuckin' weirdo...I swear.' **_**'Whatever kit...I'm having fun. Leave me alone, or I'll think twice, and eat your pink-haired vixen.' **Naruto shut up. He slowly and quietly pulled up Sakura's window, and jumped in. He shut it, and walked over to Sakura. She looked peaceful, and DAMN! Did she look hot. Good tan, nice ass, and sweet tits. Oh god...He was becoming Pervy Sage..._'Damn Pervert...Now I'm getting thoughts...' _**'IN-' **_**'DON'T EVEN GO THERE!' **_The Kyuubi laughed. Naruto mentally sighed._ 'Stupid kitsune...won't he just leave me alone? No...Damn him.' _Naruto took off his shoes, and walked to Sakura's bathroom. He thought of a good plan. Taking a shower in her room, and then Sakura comes in seeing him butt naked! It was perfect. Kyuubi agreed too. Naruto stripped himself, and turned on the water HOT. Making sure the room was steamy enough, he stepped in and closed the curtains. '_Heh...Same old curtains as before.' _Naruto smiled. He started to wash, waiting for Sakura. He was going to get killed probably afterward. He just thought one thing.

"OH HELL! I FORGOT ABOUT HER PARENTS! FUCKKKKKKKK!" Naruto smacked his hand over his mouth. "Oh shit...I meant to think that...Not say it. Shit, she better not be up..." Naruto said.

Running water...That's all she heard, was running water...WAIT! She wasn't taking a shower. All she remembered was going to the beach with Neji, having fun, then coming home and passing out...THEN WHO THE HELL WAS IN HER HOUSE? OH FUCK! She grabbed the gun stashed under her bed, and slowly walked to her bathroom door. She slid it open, and saw the bathroom foggy. She slowly walked to the curtain. She counted in her head.

_'1, 2,...3!' _She grabbed the curtain, and opened it. Her eyes widened, and Sakura dropped the gun. Right in front of her, was Naruto in all of his naked glory. She blushed, but then her vision became blurry.

"N-Naruto..." She blacked out. The last thing she heard, was,

"Sakura!" Then total blackness.

_I promise I'll be back...I came for you._

_

* * *

_**CLIFFY! XD Yay! I was happy with the reviews for the previous chapter. Thanks for reviewing peoplezzz! :D Reviews make me happy! A happy reader, means a BRAND NEW CHAPTER! So if you wanna see what happens between Naruto and Sakura's reunion, REVIEW! I will not update chapter 4, which is already done! And the same as the last chapter, I WANT A GOOD AMOUNT OF REVIEWS PLEASE! NO REVIEWS, NO CHAPTER 4! Show some love pweaze, and do so!**

**With much love: JBST(JBieber 'Snooki' Temari) :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! :D HELL YEAH! I love this story already! Thanks for the GOOD reviews this got. The other ones...FUCK THE HATERS! It's my story, so fuck u if u don't like it. Don't spoil the other peoples fun of this story. Anyway,... :P Your present! Now read Bitchez! xDDD lmao**

Ok, for those certain people who reviewed and said everything about Sakura not caring about Naruto, and nejisaku shit like that, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE A NEJISAKU. My fucking 'friend' got on here, and screwed up chapter 3, and I'm terribly sorry...I will never happen again. I promise.

** The Kyuubi's Blossom**

** Chapter 4: Naruto and Sakura's Reunion**

**

* * *

**_Recap: _

_Running water...That's all she heard, was running water...WAIT! She wasn't taking a shower. All she remembered was going to the beach with Neji, having fun, then coming home and passing out...THEN WHO THE HELL WAS IN HER HOUSE? OH FUCK! She grabbed the gun stashed under her bed, and slowly walked to her bathroom door. She slid it open, and saw the bathroom foggy. She slowly walked to the curtain. She counted in her head._

_'1, 2,...3!' She grabbed the curtain, and opened it. Her eyes widened, and Sakura dropped the gun. Right in front of her, was Naruto in all of his naked glory. She blushed, but then her vision became blurry._

_"N-Naruto..." She blacked out. The last thing she heard, was,_

_"Sakura!" Then total blackness._

_I promise I'll be back...I came for you._

Blackness...That's all she remembered...No wait! Now she remembered. She went to beach,...yeah she already said that...She came home, and fell asleep. Then she heard running water. Someone was in her shower, and she grabbed her gun. She went in, counted to 3, and then opened it. Then it hit her. Naruto! He was here. She shot up, and felt something around her waist. She looked down, to see an arm. She froze. _'Oh shit.' _She turned slowly, and saw a bush of yellow. Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked closer,...and it was him...He came back. She got out of his grasp, and looked at him more closely. He got older, and A LOT _sexier. _He was tan(Like her, but darker.), and got taller. He had a nice 6 pack(One like Mike 'The Situation' on Jersey Shore. Yes I'm obsessed with show! It's too awesome! xDD), strong arms, and was just...HOT AS HELL. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up, and smirked.

"Hello Sakura. Nice reunion huh." He said getting up, and stretching. Sakura blushed. He was even hotter when the sun shined on his god like body. Making it glow. Damn was he hot. Hell, she would tap that. She didn't care if she was 16. She already broke her hymen on a mission. Her and Ino were laughing...And she well...Did a split, and fell on a branch...Ouch! After that, she felt more flexible, but it hurt like hell!

"Hehe..Yeah." She couldn't keep her tears in anymore. She needed him more than ever.

"I missed you so much!" She ran to him, and hugged him, making them fall on the bed in a very _naughty _position. She slammed her lips on his. He kissed back with much more force.

"I missed you too, Sakura. More than you could imagine." Naruto said against her lips. She let go, and snuggled into his neck.

"I rather like this position. Ne, Sakura?" Naruto smirked. Sakura turned red, and got off him. She fell off the bed, and Naruto laughed. She flipped him off. He pouted.

"Don't be like Sakura. We haven't seen each other in 2 years. You can at least be nice to me." He said. She smirked, getting up, and getting on top of him again. She rubbed her hands down his body.

"Oh shut it." She got off him. She walked out of the room, Naruto following. She sat on the couch, and Naruto sat next to her. He sighed.

"So what are we doing? Just sitting here, or are we going to do something? I'm bored!" Naruto whined. Sakura sighed, and grabbed something from under one of the pillows. She handed one to Naruto. His eyes lit up like stars.

"Where's HALO!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura pointed under her tv.

"Right there. Go ahead. Your so obsessed." She sighed.

"No...ok..maybe just a little?" He said in a cute voice. Sakura smiled.

"Hurry, before I change my mind." Naruto dashed for the tv, got the game, and shove it in.

"Woah...WOAH! Don't brake it you retard! That wasn't cheap!" Sakura yelled, a vein appearing on her forehead. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Sorry..I'm just so EXCITED! I mean look! It's HALO! Everybody loves that game.!" Naruto said. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't...I only like to shoot people and piss them off in this. I only bought it for you." She said turning on her controller. Naruto nodded.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." He said. Sakura smiled.

"No problem." She said. Naruto turned his on, and watched as the game loaded up. There avatars appeared, and Sakura did some things until the game came up. She pressed 'Start', and they were in some open range thing. There were people around, one person even dancing. Ok...weird...

"Follow me Naruto!" Sakura said. Sakura started to go through some tunnels, until she came across some people. Naruto being the dumbass he is,...shot one of them.

"Damnit Naruto! This is my group! You just shot Ino!" Then Sakura's phone rang.

"How ironic. Look who's calling." Sakura put her phone to her ear, and then heard a scream.

"DAMNIT SAKURA! NARUTO IS A FUCKING DUMBASS! STUPID NOOB!" Ino yelled. Sakura laughed. When it came to games, Ino never wanted to lose.

"Calm down Pig. Naruto thought you were the enemy, and shot you. Sorry." She said.

"Well he is a dumbass, because look at my username!" Sakura looked closer. Yep. There it was. _InoSexyYamanaka. _Sakura groaned.

"Naruto...YOU DUMBSHIT! LOOK AT INO'S USERNAME! YOU CAN TELL IT'S HER! FUCKING NOOB!" She yelled at him. He slumped in his chair. Then he looked at the screen.

"Oh I see. Sorry Ino! I thought you were the enemy! Your in red, so I figured..." Sakura put her phone on speaker.

"It's ok Naruto. JUST DON'T DO IT AGAIN! I'LL CASTRATE U IF U DO IT AGAIN!"

"God, ur like Sakura! She said the same thing 2 years ago! But to Kiba!" Sakura smacked her forehead. She glared at Naruto.

"Idiot! Ino is good friends with Kiba! Now I have to hide from her next time..." Sakura said. She picked up the controller, her phone on her lap still on speaker, and started to follow her possy.

"Ok Ino, we need to find the sons of bitches who shot me in the FACE last time..." Sakura said to her phone. She heard Ino giggle.

"Giggle again, and I'll shoot YOUR face off Pig...I'm loaded." Sakura smirked. Naruto grabbed her phone and hung up. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Naruto...What are you-"

"Let's get away from here Sakura. Just for the day. You and me. No interruptions. Just a day to ourselves." Naruto said blushing. Sakura smiled. He was so cute when he blushed. Sakura nodded.

"Sure, Naruto. I would love that. But where are we going?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked.

"That young lady, you will have to see. But right now, let's get our stuff packed." Sakura nodded, and they walked upstairs.

Sakura wondered to herself, and felt happy that he was back.

_You came back for me...Thankyou, Naruto..._

_

* * *

_**Ok, I know it's short, but I have to study for 3 tests which are coming up, and they are VERY important to my grades. Spanish, Algebra 1, and History. And also, I have Monday off school, so that gives me more time to write chapter 5. And hopefully get far. So if you want chapter 5, please review! 5-6 reviews or more. Less than that, no chapter. I'm sorry for the shortness. T^T And I'm terribly sorry for the last chapter with Neji and Sakura. I promise that will NEVER happen again. And truefully, I'm not lying, this is true. I swear to Kami this is EXACTLY true, and what happened. My 'friend' was over, and she got on here. She likes Naruto too, and she got on here without telling me. I wanted chapter 3 to be way different, and she screwed it up. She uploaded it, and didn't tell me until I read the bad reviews I got, and wondered what happened. I read the chapter, and I thought, "I'm going to kill this fucking girl! UGHH!" And she messaged some people back about telling them to fuck off and shit like that. And I don't have time to revise chapter 3, with my busy schedule of school, so bear with me. The story will get A LOT better. I'm so, so, SO sorry! DX So if you left me a bad review, blame it on my friend...=_= she's a fucking bitch...**

**Here's a short look at Chapter 5!**

**The Kyuubi's Blossom: Chapter 5: One Day With You In The Tea Country(Naruto's Special Treat)**

"Oh my Kami! Naruto this is beautiful! I-I've never seen this part of the Tea country before! This is so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed. Eyes wide. Naruto smiled. He knew she would like it. It was just the matter of the _thing _Kyuubi was talking about.

"Hey Sakura, there's something I want to show you. When I was training with Jiraiya, I snuck out, and Kyuubi somehow led me to this place. I think you will like it." Naruto grabbed her hand, and they took off into the woods. Sakura wondered what it could be. A cave? No... A waterfall! Eh...To boring...She gave up. If Naruto was this excited, she wondered what was so awesome about this place. She shook it off. Whatever Naruto had for her, she would like it. She was SURE of it.

On there way running, Naruto thought with a smile.

_'I'll finally be able to show her what I'm talking about...Let's just hope...She likes it.'_

Naruto thought as they ran into the night.

_You with me and never leaving...I love you_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappy 5! woo! enjoy!**

** The Kyuubi's Blossom**

** Chapter 5: One Day With You In The Tea Country(Naruto's Special Treat)**

**

* * *

**Naruto and Sakura packed their things, and headed off to where Naruto wanted to go. Sakura was giddy, and ready for her surprise. She kept thinking the same thing over and over again.

_'What is Naruto hiding? What is it, damnit! I wanna know! Where are we going?'_

_**'Will U SHUT THE FUCK UP! Even though I'm you, will u shut it! DAMN GURL! I'm trying to read Yaoi!'**_

_'...'_

_**'That's what I thought!' **_

Sakura continued her jumping from branch to branch, and following Naruto's lead. Naruto ran a few more feet, then stopped. He smiled.

"Here we are, Sakura." He said. He looked at her and smiled. She looked all around.

"Oh my Kami! Naruto this is beautiful! I-I've never seen this part of the Tea country before! This is so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed. Eyes wide. Naruto smiled. He knew she would like it. It was just the matter of the thing Kyuubi was talking about.

"Hey Sakura, there's something I want to show you. When I was training with Jiraiya, I snuck out, and Kyuubi somehow led me to this place. I think you will like it." Naruto grabbed her hand, and they took off into the woods. Sakura wondered what it could be. A cave? No... A waterfall! Eh...To boring...She gave up. If Naruto was this excited, she wondered what was so awesome about this place. She shook it off. Whatever Naruto had for her, she would like it. She was SURE of it.

On there way running, Naruto thought with a smile.

_'I'll finally be able to show her what I'm talking about...Let's just hope...She likes it.'_

Naruto thought as they ran into the night.

**Naruto...**

Naruto was so anxious and nervous at the same time...Showing Sakura something that would change her mind on everything about him. Heck, even Naruto thought it changed him. **This **place was the reason he came back stronger. He stopped at a cave, and Sakura looked confused. Naruto's right hand burst into blue chakra, and he touched the cave. The stone started to slide up, making cracking sounds, and Naruto motioned for Sakura to come in. When they got in, a bid waterfall, and little pond was shown. Sakura looked sceptical.

"Naruto. This is very pretty! What is it?" Sakura asked amazed. Naruto smiled.

"This is where I got stronger, and I met my father..." He finished.

* * *

It's short, and choppy... I know...I wanted to save the actual surprise in the next chapter, and since I probably said this in the other chapter, as I am very busy. I have a graduation project to do, and all that crap. If I don't update, it's because I'm helping out at an animal shelter everyday, and taking care of pets that need homes.. Leave Reviews if u want, but I'm just saying, it might be awhile till I update. Very Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Wanted to get this up, before I had to go back to the kennels. Chapter 7 will be up hopfully soon.

**The Kyuubi's Blossom**

** Chapter 6: Sakura's Heart**

**

* * *

**Sakura was amazed at what Naruto showed her. She was even more amazed when he said that he also met his father here.

"Naruto...I...Wow, this is beautiful." She said.

"Not as beautiful as you are Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura blushed. Something this pretty should be told about. But to Sakura's dismay, Naruto probably wanted it a secret to be kept.

"My father, as you should know, The Forth Hokage of the village, Minato Namikaze, was a great man. From what I heard. When I was here training one day, I felt a strong chakra, and thought it was enemy attackers. I turned around, and my dad just stood there. In spirit form. ...I was spiteful at first, but then I was very happy...When he said _"I'm happy to see how my son has grown up," _I burst into tears...I was so happy, yet sad that I didn't have a father or mother around when I was born. I got very upset, when he said he sealed the Nine Tailed Fox inside me. I...didn't know what to do at first...Scream, yell, I didn't know..It was just so hard and very frustrating till he told me, that he sealed it in me for a good purpose. He told me that I could use the fox's power for a good purpose, when I thought differently of it...I didn't know what went through my mind...We talked and talked, then he said his chakra was fading away, and he had to leave...I hugged him, and never wanted to let go..To know that my dad was the greatest hokage of all time and my father, really touched me, and I felt like dieing just to be with him, and hopefully my mother if she was dead...But he told me, _"Even though I can watch you grow from inside your body, and watch you throughout the world, just know one thing. Your mother and I love you very much Naruto. It's my time to go, but hopefully, I'll see you in the afterlife. I love you son...," _Then he dissappeared."

Naruto had tears running down his cheeks. Sakura almost cried herself. Naruto had it tough. Growing up without parents, and not being able to feel the love of one is a hard thing to take.

Sakura hugged Naruto, and he did the same. She said some soothing words to him.

"It's alright Naruto. I love you, and your friends love you the way you are. Nothing can change that." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura. That means a lot." Naruto smiled. He took her hand.

"Let's go to an inn, and finish our vacation." He said. Sakura nodded. Naruto looked in his pocket.

"I'm playing some music for us to listen too. It reminds me of us. This song just recently came out, and we've both heard it. I told you about it." He said. Sakura nodded. She wondered..._'What song could it be...?' _The music started, and Sakura's heart almost stopped. Naruto remembered their song.

_Shawty's love is like a pyramid_  
_We stand together 'til the very end_  
_There'll never be another love for sure_  
_Iyaz and Charice let we go_

_Stones_  
_Heavy like the love you've shown_  
_Solid as the ground we've known_  
_And I just wanna carry on_

_We took it from the bottom up_  
_And even in a desert storm_  
_Sturdy as a rock, we hold_  
_Wishing every moment froze_

_Now I just wanna let you know_  
_Earthquakes can't shake us_  
_Cyclones can't break us_  
_Hurricanes can't take away our love_

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock_  
_It feels just like it's heaven's touch_  
_Together at the top_  
_ (At the top, baby)_  
_Like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing_  
_We'll never fall, just keep on going_  
_Forever we will stay_  
_Like a pyramid_

_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_  
_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_  
_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_

_Cold, never ever when you're close_  
_We will never let it fold_  
_A story that was never told_  
_Something like a mystery_

_And every step we took we've grown_  
_Look how fast the time has flown_  
_A journey to a place unknown_  
_We're going down in history_

_Earthquakes can't shake us_  
_Cyclones can't break us_  
_Hurricanes can't take away our love_

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock_  
_It feels just like it's heaven's touch_  
_Together at the top_  
_ (At the top, baby)_  
_Like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing_  
_We'll never fall, just keep it going_  
_Forever we will stay_  
_Like a pyramid_

_Like a pyramid, girl, l'mma show you_  
_That I love you so much, that we gonna get through_  
_Even when it storms, I will never go_  
_I'mma be the one to keep you safe, hey_

_Four walls and love, packin' more than enough_  
_Holding on to one another, be the cover when it's rough_  
_Mother nature or disaster_  
_Won't stop our happy ever after_

_Pyramid, keep it going_  
_ (Like a pyramid, like a pyramid)_  
_Whoa_  
_ (Like a pyramid, like a pyramid)_

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock_  
_It feels just like it's heaven's touch_  
_Together at the top_  
_ (At the top, baby)_  
_Like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing_  
_We'll never fall, just keep on going_  
_Forever we will stay_  
_Like a pyramid_

_We built this on a solid rock_  
_It feels just like it's heaven's touch_  
_Together at the top_  
_ (At the top, baby, at the top)_  
_Like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing_  
_We'll never fall, just keep it going_  
_Forever we will stay_  
_Like a pyramid_

_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_  
_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, yeah_  
_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_

The song started to fade, and Sakura had tears in her eyes. She wiped them so she wouldn't run into a tree. Naruto looked at her. He knew that Sakura liked this song, but the way she took when he put it on, surprised him. The song was good, but could make you cry. It's very good. Naruto smiled.

"You ok, Sakura? I didn't know you would take this song that hard." Naruto said. Sakura smiled back.

"I-I'm ok. It's just...this song touches my heart so much, it makes me think about how we are together." She said. Naruto kept smiling, his smile going into a grin.

"Me too. Were almost here, let's go Sakura." He said putting his arm around her. They walked the rest to the inn.

* * *

**Yay! I finally was able to fit this in, and upload it. Since I'm working at the animal shelter for awhile(One of the dogs had puppies last night! x3333), the one lady was nice enough, to let me use her computer to type this, and upload it. So I thanx her. ;D Anyway, I have no clue how long it will be till chapter 7 is up. Hopefully I can ask her again, and maybe get 7 and 8 up. I don't know yet. Anyways, please review if you want, and hopefully some of you do. ;3333 and on the bottom is the truth. I lost interest in Justin Bieber. His music sucks to me now. Sorry Bieber fangirls! I'm not part of your clan anymore!(In our school, they decided to make a fucking club about him...noobs...=_=)**

**As you can see, I changed my name from JBieber 'Snooki' Temari, to Sakura 'Charice' Haruno. Reason being, and this is true. I'm starting to dislike Justin Bieber's music. I liked it at first, but now, it's just like, 'Ok, I know he's 16, and every freaking girl(or guy) likes him, and he's suppose to be 'the best pop singer on the earth' but he's not...There's more people out there, who have better music. And I learned that.**

**Music by Charice.**

**Charice-Pyramid(Featuring Iyaz)**

**It's an awesome song if you haven't heard it already. She is very talented, and has a better voice than Justin Bieber, and awesome vocals. Best Asian singer out there.**


End file.
